


Fire and Blood

by Danyxtarg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, R Plus L Equals J, Short, anti-sansa i guess, bran is the vilian, fuck D&D, fuck season 8, season 8 is not canon, season 8 sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyxtarg/pseuds/Danyxtarg
Summary: Takes place a little bit before the battle of Winterfell, with a little bit of twists.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this short fic last year with the intention of shits and giggles, i was going to delete it off my files but then thought "eh why not upload it?" so, here we are. Don't take this fic seriously and don't come for me if something doesn't make sense or doesn't sound accurate. Just wrote this for fun, enjoy it (or not).

I

Jon 

"You have died for your people. Would she do the same ?" Samwell Tarly's voice echoed around the crypts of Winterfell. Jon Snow looked up at his trusted friend of all those years 

"You don't know Dany-" 

"It's Dany now, is it? Not 'your grace' ?" Samwell asked, Jon, furrowed his brows in confusion. What has got to him? 

"Sam, why are you so against her ?" 

"She killed my father and brother Jon, she burned them alive with that beast of hers. All because they didn't bend the knee, will she burn us all alive when we refuse ?" 

"Samwell, they betrayed House Targaryen. It's treason. Your father was a piece of shit anyway" 

"My father I get, but my brother ?" 

"I'm sure she has an explanation if you just ask," Jon replied 

Samwell frowned then furrowed his brows together "what if she wasn't the last living breathing Targaryen ?" Sam looked up at Jon "what if there was another Targaryen among us? With a much more higher claim to the iron throne than hers ?" 

"What are you blabbering about ?" Jon questioned 

"You Jon Snow or should I say Aegon Targaryen ?" Before Jon could speak Sam rushed to talk, "You. You're the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." 

Jon froze, he lost his breath, the wheels in his mind spinning furiously. Jon grabbed Sam from his tunic and pushed him up against the walls of the crypt 

"Lies! You speak nothing but lies !" Jon spit out shoving Sam more up against the wall. 

"Not lies" Samwell's voice quivered "not lies, your brother Bran confirmed it" 

"Confirmed it ?" 

"M-my time at the citadel. Gilly and I were g-going through books and came across a marriage annulment between Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. He then went off and married Lyanna Stark, Roberts's rebellion was based on a lie, Rhaegar never kidnapped and raped Lyanna. They loved each other , they ran together and married in secret. You Jon , you are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. You are the true heir to the iron throne, not Daenerys." 

Jon breathed heavily and shoved Sam one last time before letting him go, Sam fell to the floor and breathed in and out 

_ 'Fucking coward'  _ Jon thought 

"If you still don't believe me go ask Bran, you know what he is and he saw. Lyanna died of childbirth fever. She died birthing you" 

Jon looked over at the statue of his supposed mother than to the statue of who he called father. Ned Stark. Jon laughed, a humorless laugh. Who would've thought the honorable Ned Stark was brave enough to claim his nephew as a bastard, brave yet stupid enough to tain his reputation and clam he bedded another woman that was not Caitlyn Stark. Turning on his heel Jon gave one last look to Samwell Tarly and exited the crypts.

  
  
  
  


Daenerys

"Your grace you seem lost, do you need help with something ?" A low yet rough voice asked her, Daenerys Targaryen turned around and saw Arya Stark or as everyone proclaims her the she-wolf of Winterfell 

"Have you seen your brother? Jon." 

"Last a guard said he was headed down to the crypts." 

"Alright, thank you, lady Arya" 

"I'm no lady. Arya is fine" 

"Arya. Thank you." Daenerys said and turned to leave 

"Your grace ?'' Daenerys paused and turned around facing the she-wolf once again "your dragons, they're beautiful I never thought I'd see one in the flesh. I heard about them in my lessons when I was younger, well, begged the maester to teach me about Targaryen's and their dragons." 

This surprised Daenerys even Jon called them beasts when they first spoke of them. But the admiration in Arya's Stark's voice was impossible to miss. "Would you like to meet them ?" Daenerys asked 

"Meet them? As in getting close to them ?" Arya asked, uncertainty but the excitement was clearly there. 

"Do not worry as long as I'm there they will not hurt you. Would you like to meet them ?" 

"Please," Arya said, she couldn't contain her glee 

Daenerys and Arya with a few unsullied in tow made their way out of the Winterfell gates and towards Drogon and Rhaegal where they both made camp. They both craned their necks to see who dared disturb them , once they saw their mother they both huffed out puffs of smoke and fought for their mother's attention 

"Now, now you two do not fight." Daenerys warned "there's plenty of my love for the both of you," she said and lovingly petted each of their snouts "there's someone who wants to meet you two, you will be nice she is no threat." Daenerys said and turned to look at Arya "come slowly do not be afraid" she told Arya, Arya hesitated but gained some confidence and walked towards Daenerys and her dragons, Arya just stood there never extending her hand nor moving, the she wolf just marveled at the fact that a literal breathing dragon was inches away from her.

  
  


"Drogon" Daenerys warned, as Drogon let out a deep growl 

"Wow" was all Arya could manage before stepping back to admire both dragons. Drogon and Rhaegal took flight in the air and Arya watched in amazement. "Hearing about them is one thing, but seeing them up close is another. Thank you.” 

Ever since Daenerys arrived at Winterfell she felt unwelcomed. Arya Stark thanking her for letting her see her dragons up close is a whole other thing. 

"I cannot wait to tell Jon and Sansa and Bran that I saw a bloody dragon up close!" Arya excitedly said as she and Daenerys walked back into the walls of Winterfell. Jon, Daenerys couldn't stop thinking of him. She hasn't seen him ever since they strategized for the battle against the dead. 

"If you see Jon can you tell him to stop by my chambers ?" Daenerys asked 

"Yes, I will pass the message along. Thank you, your grace" 

"Please call me Daenerys" 

"Daenerys." Arya simply said and left to probably tell someone she touched her dragons. 

Daenerys walked back towards the direction of her chambers. 

Jon

"Enter," a low monotone voice said behind the door, Jon pushed the door open and walked inside then faced the boy who has the face of his bro- cousin Bran Stark but doesn't seem to be the Bran Stark he knew. 

"Bran. I came to discuss something." 

"It is true, you’re the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." 

"How did you kn-" 

"I'm the three-eyed raven now. I see it all. I saw your parents get married. His marriage with princess Elia was annulled. Rhaegar then ran away with Lyanna and married in secret. Robert's rebellion was a lie, such a shame many died over a lie." 

"So Daenerys is my-" 

"Your aunt, yes. She's Rhaegar's sister." 

Jon sat at a nearby chair, dumbfounded. 

"Claim the throne Aegon, it's yours, not Daenerys. Yours." Bran said, "do your duty." 

"I don't want the iron throne, it's Dany's not mine"

"It's yours by birthright, claim it Aegon" 

"Stop calling me that !" Jon yelled 

"It's who you are. You've always wanted to fit in, be a Stark. You have Stark blood in you, it's running through your veins but you're a true born Targaryen. You can do so much more." 

Sansa

"... you're a true born Targaryen." Sansa leaned against the door eavesdropping as much as she could without making her presence relatively known. Jon the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, who would've thought the bastard would be something greater? Sansa took her leave

"My my child did the honorable Ned Stark not teach you it's rude to eavesdrop" 

Sansa turned "Hmm well if it isn't the master of whispers" Sansa smirked as her cleaver head formed up an idea. "They call you the master of whispers for a reason right ?" 

"Indeed they do" Varys replied folding his hands together 

"I have some sensitive information, information that may be useful in the future. Follow me if you'd like" Sansa said, turned and left 

  
  


II

Jon

As a few days passed everyone was preparing for the battle against the dead. Jon ignored Daenerys as much as he could, he didn't want to. In fact, he longed for her but the stupid honorable part of him knew it was wrong. She was his aunt for fuck's sake. 

'You're a Targaryen stupid fool. Who gives a fuck if she's your aunt. You already fucked her anyway.' His mind screamed at him, Jon swung longclaw at a stack of hay to his right 

"Jon ?" 

Jon turned around and saw Arya 

"Arya, What are you doing out here? Everyone is asleep you should be too" 

Arya scoffed "I'm no child Jon" 

"Right, not anymore" 

"Are you alright ?" 

"Me? Of course, I'm alright." 

"Why are you ignoring Daenerys ?" 

"Daenerys? You two are in the first-named bases now ?" Jon asked eyebrow raised 

Arya held her head high "She’s not bad, everyone is too stubborn to see it. I met her dragon’s she introduced me to them." 

"You what ?!" 

“It’s one thing to hear about them, but see them inches away!? That was something else.” Arya said “although the black one, he did not seem to like me.” 

“Drogon doesn’t like anyone but Daenerys.” 

“What’s the green one's name again?” Arya asked

“Rhaegal” Jon replied

"And Rhaegal is yours ?" 

Jon paled, "What do you mean mine ?" 

"I saw you ride him the other day, meeting a dragon up close is one thing but riding them? You have to tell me, Jon, how was it ?" 

"Unlike anything. It's different, liberating" Jon said, did Rhaegal know he’s a Targaryen? Is that why he allowed Jon to ride him? 

Daenerys

"The dead are coming," Jon said, Daenerys looked at battleground, many men will die today 

"The dead are already here" Daenerys replied, her voice firm and cold. Jon has not spoken to her if he wants to act like he doesn't know her, she will do the same, Daenerys turned and left. 

A horn began to blow, its time. Daenerys mounted Drogon just as Jon mounted Rhaegal just like they planned. 

"Sōvegon" Daenerys commanded, Drogon flapped his wings and took flight in the air. Jon and Daenerys watched the chaos that was happening on the ground "Ilagon , Drogon" , Drogon went down "dracarys !" Daenerys yelled Drogon let out a mouthful of fire burning as much of the undead as he could, from the corner of her eye she could see Rhaegal breathe out fire as well. 

Jon

"Down Rhaegal down !" Jon yelled Rhaegal compiled just as Rhaegal landed. Jon hopped off him "Go, fly Rhaegal GO !" , Rhaegal let out a cry flapped his wings and flew away 

"Jon behind you !" Beric Dondarrion yelled, Jon turned ducked and shoved longclaw into the white walker. He turned to see Samwell Tarly cowardly hide behind a mountain of dirt, Jon slashed another set of walkers before making his way to Sam, Jon grabbed Sam by the shoulders 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Pick up a sword and fight !" Jon yelled 

"I-I can't Jon." 

Jon grabbed a random sword and shoved it to him "if you don't want to fucking die, use it !" 

"King crow !" Tormund Giantsbane yelled "fuck sake boy you'll piss yourself stop shaking and swing this shit" Tormund yelled at Sam

Jon ran and killed any walker insight, Jon yelled left and right. Out of the blue, a loud ear-piercing screech was heard, flying high up was a blue-eyed dragon 

"Viserion" Jon breathed, another screech was heard and Drogon came to view, Drogon let a mouth full of fire and once both brothers battled in the night sky "Daenerys," Jon said to himself he looked around to see nothing but chaos, dead bodies everywhere. Everything fell silent, too quiet turning around Jon came face to face with the Night King himself.

  
  
  
  


Daenerys

"Drogon , Qrīdrughagon, sōvegon qrīdrughagon'' Daenerys commanded (away, fly away) , Drogon did not listen he battled with his brother , soon Rhaegal joined but then he screeched in agony and all Dany could see was Rhaegal falling down rapidly "Rhaegal !" Daenerys yelled tightly gripping onto Drogon's spikes. Viserion stopped fighting with Drogon and flew to another direction, Daenerys commanded Drogon to fly down , Daenerys looked down to see Jon surrounded by whites, she commanded Drogon towards his direction "Jon !" She yelled, Jon turned around and before he could get up on Drogon , Drogon screeched and violently shook causing Daenerys to fall off him, Daenerys felt someone grab her and lift her up she looked to see it was Jorah. Jorah killed any walker that was on sight, Daenerys saw a sword on the ground and immediately picked it up without any knowledge on how to properly use it. Daenerys just swung. Jorah pushed her behind him and he took a hit right on the stomach but he did not back down without a fight, he took a few more hits until he could not hold himself up any longer. The chaos stopped, everything became quiet. Jorah Mormont fell, Daenerys dropped the sword and went down on her knees 

"Khaleesi" Jorah whispered "My Queen , I- it was an honor serving y-" 

Daenerys clutched his hand "shh no , no you'll be okay. Please Jorah no , I need you please don't go" she sobbed 

"I will die with honor and courage , my mission here is done Khaleesi , I- I love you" Jorah took his final breath 

"NO! NO! Help PLEASE HELP" Daenerys yelled out and looked around, it was deathly silent, she looked back down at her sworn shield "no please no" she sobbed, Drogon let out a sorrowful screech. 

Jon 

"The Night King is no more , whatever happened it does not matter. He's gone now for good. We will build a pyre and burn the dead tomorrow , they all fought bravely and so did you" Jon addressed the survivors , Daenerys was nowhere to be seen but Jon knew she was alive and well thanks to Missandei "Rest up , everyone is dismissed" 

As everyone left Arya came up to Jon as did Sansa "what happened to the night king ? Did you kill him ?" Arya asked 

"No , i was fighting with him and he just dropped dead , like nothing" 

"Dropped dead ?" Sansa asked 

"Yes, I didn't even touch him not even longclaw did nor ghost, the Night King just dropped dead" 

"Did you at least burn him ?" Arya asked 

"We don't want to risk it" Sansa said 

"I did" Jon replied 

"How is Daenerys ?" Arya asked

"Daenerys ? Since when do you call her by her name ?" Sansa asked Arya 

"She told me to call her by her name" 

"Hmm , why do you care how she is anyway ?" Sansa asked Arya 

"For fuck sake, Sansa have some compassion, she came to aid us, she fucking lost some of her people in a war that isn't even hers in the first place. Leave your bitter and pettiness elsewhere" Arya said and left 

Jon looked at Sansa "she's right. Daenerys aided us , she didn't need to provide her army and dragons for the north but she did." 

"Just because you bent the knee doesn't mean I will" Sansa remarked

"We'll see about that." Jon said and left. 

Jon arrived at Daenerys chamber and knocked on the door , Missandei opened the door 

"Your grace" she greeted 

"Is Daenerys in ?" 

"She is but she's very tired" 

"Missandei please tell her I really want to talk" 

Missandei turned, Jon could hear Daenerys sigh. Missandei turned and opened the door allowing Jon entry 

"I'll be right out if you need me your grace" Missandei told Daenerys 

"Missy please retire to your chambers , take Greyworm with you. Please rest" 

"As you say your grace , goodnight" Missandei replied gave a curtesy and left , Daenerys didn't turn to look at Jon but she slightly looked over her shoulder 

"I didn't know Ser Jorah well but I know he honorably died protecting you." Jon said 

"He loved me , I did too not the way he wanted me too of course" Daenerys whispered she then scoffed "I wonder how it would be if I did" 

Jon walked a few paces then went in front of her and on one knee "every man who fought today died a honorable death , the north will always be grateful" 

Daenerys scoffed "grateful ? Only a fool will believe that but I am no fool. The north is not grateful Jon Snow , not one ounce of gratitude or respect has been shown to me or my people since we stepped foot here." 

"You're right these ungrateful bastards" Jon said and stood up 

"I'm surprised you have one bad thing to say about the people of your homeland" Daenerys said "what happened to your honor ?" 

"Fuck honor , it's time I do shit for myself and not others , look where honor got Ned Stark" 

"Your father" Daenerys said

"Uncle" 

Daenerys' head snapped up "what ?" 

Instead of replying Jon grabbed her face and kissed her 

' _ She may not want me after I tell he _ r' Jon thought , Daenerys complied and kissed him back , out of breath Jon pulled away completely , got up and looked at her 

"I found out who my parents were" 

"What ?" 

"My mother was Lyanna Stark. My father - my father was Rhaegar Targaryen" 

Daenerys breath caught in her throat "He raped her" 

"No, Rhaegar did not rape Lyanna, they were both in love ran away and married in secret. His marriage to princess Elia was annulled." 

"Robert's rebellion was-" 

"Based on a lie" Jon finished 

Daenerys

"Then that makes you the heir to the throne. Your claim is bigger than mine" 

Jon grabbed her face "fuck the throne Dany, if I claim it I'm claiming it with you. It's me and you together or nothing" 

"You would share the throne with me ?" Daenerys asked confused 

"The throne , my life , everything" Jon replied tracing her bottom lip with his thumb "Marry me Daenerys, marry me" Jon whispered going on both knees and leaning his forehead against hers "I want it all with you. Everything." 

Daenerys Targaryen doesn't get stunned all the time but this once was a rare occasion. Jon Snow turned out to be her lover, then her nephew. Family, literal family. "Is that why you avoided me ? When you found out about your parentage ?" 

Jon leaned back but kept his hand holding her face " I was coming to terms with it." 

"Were you repulsed by me ?" 

"No , I longed for you more but I just needed time to accept it myself. I'm sorry Dany" 

Daenerys leaned her forehead against his 

"You still haven't answered my proposal" 

"Are you asking because you love me or for an alliance ?" 

"Love Daenerys , love." 

"Then yes , a million times yes Jon Snow" 

"Aegon Targaryen" Jon corrected , instead of replying Daenerys kissed him , her hands immediately went to the laces of his tunic, she undid the laces and removed his tunic , Jon wasted no time in removing her dress and small clothes, laying her back on the bed Jon ravished her like a man who hasn't had a proper meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before someone comes at me with shit about this chapter like 'that would never happen' or 'that doesn't make any sense' keep it to yourself lol, it's just fiction.

  
  


III

Daenerys

Daenerys laid her head on Jon's bare chest. Jon traced random patterns all across her back.

"Have you told anyone? About your parentage I mean." 

"No, the only people that know are Bran and Sam, that's it. I haven't told anyone" 

"Are you going to tell the lords?" 

"I don't think I am if I'm being honest. I just know that they will push my claim just to butt you off the throne." 

"Now you see I'm un-welcomed here." 

"I'm sorry Daenerys, I was a blind fool" 

Daenerys sighed and kissed the scar just above his heart "Are you going to tell your family?" 

"Aside from Bran, I don't plan too" 

"What about Arya?" she asked 

"I love Arya but I am unsure of her reaction" 

"She will probably not even care, she's fascinated with Targaryen's" 

"You let her meet Drogon and Rhaegal." 

"She was very excited, it was a spur of the moment decision." Daenerys defended herself 

"No need to defend yourself, my love I get it" 

"What happened to the war? It ended so abruptly" 

"I have no clue, the Night King just dropped."

"Just like that?" 

"Just like that" Jon confirmed "I burned him I don't think he's ever going to come back" 

"Maybe it really is over" 

"I hope it is," Jon said and kissed Daenerys head 

-

A fortnight had passed and things were quiet in Winterfell. Daenerys decided to let her men heal after the battle of the dead before heading south to fight Cersei Lannister for the iron throne. Jon had commanded a feast to be done; things have been quiet. 

"To my beloved brother Jon, he saved us all," Sansa said raising up her goblet for a toast, the northern lords followed, Jon got up from his seat and raised his goblet in the air, he looked down at Daenerys 

"To queen Daenerys Targaryen, without her, her army and her dragons we wouldn't have won this war." 

"Queen Daenerys," Arya said standing up and raising her goblet in the air, Sansa side-eyed her little sister 

"She isn't much of a queen" Sansa stated and walked around the long table facing the crowd, Sansa Stark held her chin up high "my lords and ladies you see Daenerys Targaryen is not the last living breathing Targaryen. A Targaryen has been living in the north, grew up here in fact and was claimed to be Ned stark's bastard. I knew my father was still an honorable man; he wouldn't hurt my mother or ever betray lady Caitlyn." 

Daenerys looked over at Jon who had his jaw firmly shut. ' _ He said he wouldn't tell anyone _ '. Jon got up from his chair so fast his chair flew back and tipped over. 

"Jon." Arya stated 

"Not now Arya" Jon replied and walked over to Sansa "where did you hear this information from?" 

"I overheard you and bran talking" 

"Did your lovely mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop? This information is not yours to share" Jon spat out 

"Everyone deserves the truth" 

"This was not your secret to tell Sansa!" Jon yelled out 

"Is it true Jon Snow?" someone asked, Jon faced the crowd 

"It's true I am the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen" 

"Then you're a product of rape" someone yelled 

Daenerys stood up "he is not. My brother Rhaegar had his marriage annulled to princess Elia and then married Lyanna Stark, Roberts's rebellion was a lie Rhaegar never kidnapped and raped Lyanna stark." 

"Shut up dragon whore. You're only defending the rapist of your brother" someone said 

"Call my betrothed 'dragon whore' one more time and I will cut your tongue out" Jon threatened, his hand gripping the handle of longclaw. 

"My brother being the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen does not matter to me. He is still a Stark" Arya said, "call my good sister 'dragon whore' I'll make sure you wish you never had a tongue."

"You're defending her?" Sansa asked her sister 

"you don't know her," Arya said 

"Unbelievable," Sansa said and left the eating room 

Jon faced the northern lords and people. "Daenerys and I will wed, don't like it or agree or whatever I don't give a fuck. Deal with it. Any complaints? No good, continue feasting" Jon said and grabbed Daenerys hand guiding her out of the eating room 

"Your grace a word?" Tyrion asked 

"You can chat tomorrow she will be very busy lord Tyrion," Jon said and practically dragged her out of the eating room. Jon turned to Daenerys, grabbed her face and kissed her "tell Missandei to take your things to my chamber that is where you will be until we leave south. I have someone to deal with. I love you Daenerys" 

"I love you, Jon, Aegon I really don't know what to call you anymore, thank you for defending me back there," she said and laughed a little 

"Always and call me whatever you want." Jon kissed her again and let her go, she watched him go. Before she headed back to the eating room to get Missandei, Daenerys stopped in her tracks, there stood Bran Stark on his own two feet 

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen." Bran said in a icy tone 

Jon 

"Sansa Stark you open this bloody door right now before I open it for you." 

"is that a threat 'your grace'?" Sansa asked opening the door 

“What is your problem? Announcing MY business like it's yours.” 

“I'm simply doing you a favor, the throne is yours, not hers,” Sansa remarked

“What's mine is hers.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes “Oh sharing the throne is your solution?”

“What do you want Sansa.” 

“The north's independence, that is what I want.” 

“So you want to be queen in the north? Is that it?” Jon asked 

“Daenerys is refusing my proposal, I just want what is best for the north MY home.” 

“Fine have it your way Sansa Stark.” 

“That's it? Just like that?” 

“I never agreed,” Jon said and walked away from Sansa’s chambers.

Jon walked back to his chambers in hopes of finding Daenerys settled, but as he walked in it was empty, none of Danys’ things insight. He walked to the eating room to still see everyone feasting, his eyes searched for Daenerys but she was nowhere in sight. He found Missandei and walked over to her 

“Missandei have you seen Daenerys?” 

Missandei looked at Jon in confusion “she was with you.” 

“I sent her to come get you so you two could move her things to my chambers”

“She never came and got me, your grace.” 

The hair behind Jon’s neck stood up ‘ _ no you're just overthinking, shes fine’ _

Missandei looked over to Tyrion “Lord Tyrion have you seen her grace?” 

“She went with Jon,” Tyrion stated the obvious then looked over to see Jon standing there 

“NO ONE LEAVE THIS ROOM” Jon boomed out and the whole room fell quiet. 

“What's going on?” Arya asked walking towards Jon 

“I can't find Dany.” 

“She was with you.” 

“Fuck! I know but I sent her to come get Missandei and Missandei is telling me she never came.” 

“Wheres varys?’ Tyrion asked, Jon looked around to look for the master of whispers but he was nowhere in sight

“King crow, what the bloody hell is going on?” Tormund asked 

“Daenerys is missing. I can't find her.” 

“Well, what the bloody hell are you standing there for?! Let's go find her,” Tormund said

Tormund, Jon, Tyrion, Greyworm, Davos, and Arya all left the eating room, outside you could hear Drogon and Rhaegal let out mournful cries. Jon paled.

  
  


IV

Daenerys

Bran Stark was walking, literally walking on his own two feet. Was it always an act? 

‘ _ Who would want to act as a crippled?’ _ Daenerys thought 

“Surprised to see me, your grace?” Bran mockingly said 

“I- you're on your two feet.” Daenerys didn't know what else to say

Bran looked down “oh right I am.” 

“I- am going to go get Jon.” Dany hesitantly said, Daenerys Targaryen is never hesitant but today at this very moment she's afraid, afraid of Bran Stark. Something about him just seems off. 

“Oh no you're not, your grace.”, Daenerys felt a chilling hand on her arm holding her back. She turned to see Bran Stark face to face with her, his eyes a piercing cold blue. Daenerys gasped 

“You all are fools, genuinely thought I was dead.” he laughed “such fools.” 

“The Night King?” Daenerys gasped, “leave Bran Stark alone you have no right to live inside his body” 

“Oh but I am Bran Stark, your grace,” Bran said 

“What do you want from me?”, with no reply Bran Stark grabbed Daenerys and everything turned black.

Jon

“What's wrong?” Arya asked Jon 

“Something has happened to the queen,” Greyworm said 

Jon gulped and ran to where Drogon and Rhaegal were 

“JON!” Arya yelled but Jon kept running through the snow, as he got to Rhaegal, Rhaegal nudged Jon 

“Take me to her boy, take me to your mother.” at the mention of mother Rhaegal and Drogon let out another screech 

‘ _ No, no she cannot be dead’ _ Jon mounted Rhaegal and Rhaegal took flight in the air 

“Follow them!” Jon heard Davos say from below, Rhaegal flew down before Jon commanded him up again Jon noticed Rhaegal extend his wing out inviting the rest on 

“Get on hurry!” Jon said, Rhaegal is smart he knows what he's doing

Rhaegal once again took flight as everyone held on, Drogon followed.

What seemed like forever Rhaegal landed Jon noticed he brought them to what was once Castle Black. 

“Castle Black?” Tormund asked looking around, once again Drogon and Rhaegal let out mournful screeches. 

There was nothing here, just snow and what's left standing of castle black. 

“Do we split up?” Davos asked hesitantly 

“No, I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Jon and the rest seemed to walk around castle black endlessly yelling out Daenerys’ name but nothing. Jon walked over to Rhaegal “why did you bring me here boy?” Jon asked him petting his snout 

“Bran?” Arya asked, Jon quickly turned around and there was Bran standing on his own two feet 

“Arya Stark.” Bran said and walked towards her. Bran looked over to Jon “Aegon Targaryen” 

“Bran, what are you doing. You can walk. Where’s Daenerys?” Jon was going to ask something else when he noticed Bran's eyes were blue “the night king” Jon breathed out

Brandon Stark smirked “thought you could get rid of me? It is not that easy.” 

“Where's daenerys?” Jon wasn't having it anymore, Bran smirked then looked behind him, a hooded figure with silver hair peeking out was walking forward. She came to a halt 

“Show them Daenerys Stormborn” Bran commanded, Daenerys pulled her hood down and her eyes were piercing blue, but there was something different this wasn't the Daenerys Jon knew, this one was- looked dead. Bran Stark killed her and revived her as his own. 

Arya

Daenerys wasn't Daenerys anymore. She was something else. Arya looked over at Jon and he stared at his once lover

“Dany” she swore he whispered 

“You know what to do,” Bran told her, out of nowhere Daenerys had a sword in her hands, she walked directly to Jon but Tormund got to her first, Tormund tried to stop her but with whatever strength she possessed she pushed him away, along with everyone who tried to get to her. Arya managed to fight her with needle, Arya ducked what she could but Daenerys managed to cut Arya’s arm, she winced, as Arya got distracted Daenerys pushed her aside. Jon and Daenerys were face to face 

“Dany it's me, please Dany don’t make me do this.” 

Daenerys said nothing but looked at Jon 

Jon

“Dany'' Jon begged, her eyes were empty. Hollow. He stared at nothing. She said nothing. As Jon's hand went towards longclaw Daenerys' eyes shifted, before he could react Daenerys plunged the sword straight into Jon. Jon looked down then back up at the woman who he loves but this woman wasn't her, it was the shell of his Daenerys Targaryen. Jon felt the sword come out of him, he gasped and fell onto his knees. 

“JON!” he heard voices yell, the last thing he heard was “let's go, my queen, our work here is done.” the voice of bran stark said

Arya

Bran and Daenerys disappeared, Arya ran to Jon and went on her knees.

“Jon, Jon!” she yelled everyone hurried to them, Davos added pressure to his wound 

“We need to get outta here” 

“How?!” Tormund asked, at that moment Rhaegal arrived without another word they mounted him and he flew them back to Winterfell 

More than a fortnight must’ve passed, Jon recovered from his wounds the maester deemed him lucky, and at the moment he was deemed clear he wanted to hunt down Bran. They went back to castle black but they were both gone as if they were never there. They all seemed to reach a dead end.

“The most we can do is wait if they both show up.” Tyrion said 

“Tyrion, go back to Dragonstone,” Jon said 

“But Daenerys” 

“SHE'S DEAD!” Jon yelled “she's dead” he whispered more to himself, 

Tyrion shifted “what about the throne? The war against Cersei?” 

“Fuck the throne, Cersei can keep it for all I care,” Jon said 

“Jon you need rest, you're not fully healed,” Arya said 

“Enough Arya.” 

Jon

Tyrion and the rest of Daenerys council and army went back to reside in Dragonstone, Jon promised Tyrion he’d arrive once he finds Bran and kills him once and for all. With Daenerys gone he wants to keep their ancestral home alive and at least have one living Targaryen living there. Ghost nudged Jon with his snout Jon sighed as Ghost whined 

“I miss her too boy” he whispered, Ghost took a liking to Daenerys, the day Jon introduced ghost to her she was fascinated he found it a bit disbelieving that Daenerys was fascinated over a Direwolf when she herself had 3 living breathing dragons in her possession. Sighing, Jon left his chambers and went outside but first commanded ghost to stay inside his chambers. Jon noticed he was the only one out, aside from a few guards. Taking in some fresh air the hairs behind Jon’s neck stood up. 

“You just don't die do you?” a voice asked, Jon turned around to see Bran standing there, eyes still piercing blue. “Oh, Aegon Targaryen what am I going to do with you?” 

Jon loosened his sword belt and let it fall into the snow, “I'm here just do it” Jon said 

Bran tilted his head to the side then smiled, a wide bone-chilling smile. “Ah, at last, watch now my queen, this is how you do it.'' Bran walked up to Jon and Jon saw him grab longclaw. Jon looked behind him to see a hooded figure, as bran came closer with longclaw ready to pierce his skin, Jon took out needle from his back and shoved it straight into Bran’s heart, Bran let out a gasp of air and Jon shoved needle in deeper unable to hold back the tears as he watched Bran’s eyes go from blue back to his original color and blood come out of his mouth and nose. Jon removed needle from him and Bran fell to the ground, Jon watched Daenerys fall as well. Jon fell into his knees and wept for the once two people he loved in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i always envisioned Bran as a villain and i don't know why. BTW once again before anyone comes at me just letting you know this is NOT a take on what i wished happened on season 8 of GOT , this is more of just playing around with characters and elements of GOT and just letting my mind run wild (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the finale

V

Daenerys

Darkness. Empty. Nothing. That's all there was. Nothing simply nothing. A bright white light appeared, Daenerys Targaryen shielded her eyes with her arm, she blinked and looked around to see she was in an unfamiliar place. 

“Daenerys.” an unknown voice called out her name, Daenerys turned around by a large window there stood a man with short silver hair and violet eyes, he kind of resembled Viserys. Daenerys gasped as she came to realization 

“Rhaegar?” she questioned 

“Sweet sister it's so lovely to finally meet you,” Rhaegar said

“Where am I?” she questioned “im dead aren't I? It's how I can see you.” 

“You are but you don't have to stay here Daenerys you can go back if you choose.” 

“Go back?” she questioned 

“It's not your time yet Daenerys Stormborn, you haven't fully lived.” 

“What if I want to stay here. With you?” 

“Then you stay sweet sister. But do you really?” Rhaegar asked her and looked out the large window, Daenerys followed his gaze to see an image of Jon cradling and sobbing into what seems to be her lifeless body. She looked at Rhaegar confused 

“Jon killed me?” 

“No, the Night King inhabited Bran Stark, well Bran Stark was the Night King, he seemed to have created him in his mind. Being a three-eyed raven is pretty powerful. Bran killed you and turned you into a wright. When Jon killed Bran Stark you died too, your mind and body were connected to Bran.” Rhaegar explained 

“What if I go back?” 

“You'll revive, Bran will not. 

Did Daenerys really want to go back? She was tired of wars, of fighting. If she stayed here she would finally be at peace and with her ancestors and family. But she'd leave Jon behind and knowing him he’d live with guilt his whole life. 

“Here you are.” a feminine voice said, both Rhagar and Daenerys turned around, there stood a tall woman long brown hair, sharp jaw. She was a beauty, a real northerner. She reminded her of Arya in some way. 

“Lyanna Stark” Daenerys whispered 

“Daenerys Targaryen, it's so nice to finally meet you.” she smiled warmly at her

“Ly.” Rhaegar said and reached out to grab her hand. Lyanna grabbed his hand

“You're Jon’s mother.”

“I am.” Lyanna confirmed, Daenerys looked out the large window to still see the image of Jon cradling her lifeless body

“I want to go back,” she said looking away from the large window 

“Tell Jon we love him, we always did. Always will.” Rhaegar said

“Tell him he's more than he thinks he is. He's both wolf and dragon, to never be afraid.” 

“It's over sweet sister, you can live in peace. Cherish every moment.”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked

“You'll see, until we meet again sweet sister, be a dragon. Always. I'm proud of you and Jon both.” Rhaegar said before everything turned black.

Jon

“Jon, the pyre is set. You have to let go.” Arya said, Jon shook his head and held Daenerys’ lifeless body tighter, ghost whined next to his master.

“King crow please, you're only going to make this more difficult on yourself,” Tormund said

“Your grace, she’ll be at peace once you burn her,” Davos said 

“I will not burn her alongside Bran, have them make her, her own pyre,” Jon said, his voice breaking

“It's set, I specifically requested it,” Arya said before Jon could thank her Drogon and Rhaegal landed in front of Jon, they both let out mournful cries along with Ghost who howled. Drogon approached him first, he sniffed at his mother then nudged her, Jon bit back a sob then Rhaegal did the same. “I'm sorry boys,” Jon whispered, once again they both let out mournful cries before taking flight. Jon got up with Daenerys’ body and walked towards the pyre. All of Winterfell was outside. Sansa was sobbing over her dead brother's body

“This is all her fault!” Sansa screamed out pointing her finger over to Daenerys' body as Jon laid Daenerys down and smoothed her hair out. 

“Sansa “ Arya warned 

“She shouldn't be burned, she deserves to rot in hell!” Sansa spit out, Jon has had enough, without thinking he grabbed longclaw from his sword belt and pointed it at Sansa 

“One more word and i'll take your head.” Jon threatened, Sansa took a step back. Both her and Jon were given a torch. Sansa lit Bran’s pyre while Jon lit Dany’s. He hesitated but Arya made sure he lit it up. Once he did he took a step back, but half of him contemplated he too should jump in the fire and burn away into nothing. How is he doing to live in a world without her? He truly was the last living Targaryen. A Targaryen alone is a terrible thing.

Daenerys

Warmth. Light. Her skin basked in the warmth, she felt heat all over but she liked it, loved it in fact, Daenerys always loved the heat. Daenerys opened her eyes to see fire all around her, burning wood and branches away, she could smell rotting flesh that was definitely not hers. Everywhere she turned she saw fire, closing her eyes once again she enjoyed the heat. From a distance somewhere she could hear her children let out a screech. 

Jon

Jon swore he saw something move in the flames, he must've walked closer because he felt Arya’s hand halting him.

“Don't be stupid,” Arya said 

Jon gazed at the fire, it was beginning to die down, Bran’s pyre died down but Daenerys’ was still burning. Seconds, minutes, hours must’ve passed and Daenerys pyre completely died down, as Jon walked closer he expected there to be nothing but Daenerys ashes, instead, there still lay Daenerys but her clothes were burned away. Jon walked closer, as he did Daenerys opened her eyes.

Violet to grey they both looked at each other, 

“Jon” , “Daenerys” they whispered at the same time. Daenerys shivered the cold finally reaching her, rapidly Jon undid his cloak, helped her up and wrapped it around her

“Dany, oh Dany,” Jon whispered, crushing her into his arms. He looked down at her, grabbed her face and kissed her, Daenerys shivered and her teeth chattered together. Jon scooped her up and walked back inside Winterfell's castle, ignoring winterfell residents stare. He quickly took her to his chambers, locking the door behind him he set her down in front of the fire and grabbed as many furs as he could and wrapped them around her keeping her warm. There were various knocks on the door, annoyed Jon opened the door. 

“Not now” he hissed and only allowed Ghost entry before shutting the door again, Ghost went to Daenerys and whimpered then nudge her and laid his big head on her lap 

“Hey boy. Missed me?” Daenerys whispered stroking her fingers along his fur, Jon slowly made his way towards her 

“Do you remember anything?” Jon cautiously asked

Daenerys shook her head “the last thing I vividly remember is seeing Bran on his own two feet.” 

“He's dead.” 

“I know, I saw.” 

“You saw?” 

“I went somewhere I'm not really sure where but there Rhaegar waited for me. Lyanna later joined, I was given a choice, to come back or to stay with them.” 

“And you choose to come back?”

“For you.”

“For me?” 

Daenerys wrapped the furs around her tighter “I love you, Jon, and Rhaegar and Lyanna love you. You're loved. I came back for you, our time is not over Jon Targaryen. I'm tired of fighting, fighting wars, running, looking over my shoulders. I'm tired of it all. I want peace, rest. To be with you, marry you, love you for all of my days however more we get. I want to just forget about the iron throne and just flee to Dragonstone and stay there.” 

“You’ve come too far to give up now my love.” Jon said 

“I know. I have been so focused on getting back our family’s throne. I never focused on what I really wanted.” 

“If you want to abandon the throne, then do it.” 

Daenerys sighed, “it’s all i have known.”

“Then we go south and fight Cersei. I swear to you that will be the last war you have to fight.” 

“That’s a big promise.” 

Jon kissed her forehead. 

  
  


-

KingsLanding

Cersei

“Your grace, we have to flee. The dragon queen has arrived.” Qyburn said as he entered Cersei’s chambers. Cersei swirled her wine in her cup and turned to the mountain 

“Set it on.” She said and turned back towards the window, “let her come Qyburn.” 

“Your grace you are pregnant with child” Qyburn reminded her, Cersei placed her hand on her swollen bump

“Yes, I know.” she said, within minutes KingsLanding erupted in green flames. Cersei smiled as the people below her screamed. 

Jon

“Fall back! Fall back!” Jon yelled as green flames erupted from different areas around them. Terrified, the Lannister soldiers began fleeing but Jon and his men managed to grab a few and held them. Jon looked up to see Daenerys on Drogon flying around being followed by Rhaegal. Green flames erupted so high up Jon saw Daenerys fly past it but she did not come out of the thick smoke. 

“DANY!” Jon yelled, and as if on cue Drogon flew out from the dark thick smoke and screeched. Jon sighed a bit in relief. 

“I'm going to go to the red keep. Cersei is hiding up there.” Arya said coming next to Jon

“Are you nuts!? Absolutely not!”   
  


“Jon, I have to get her! She’s up there and she’s going to run.” 

“Arya no!” 

“You can’t stop me.” Arya said and ran away

“ARYA!” Jon yelled 

Daenerys

Daenerys commanded Drogon to fly towards the red keep. Once she got near she saw Cersei near a window, Daenerys presumed it was her chambers. 

“My my if it isn’t a Targaryen, here in front of me in the flesh.” Cersei said, swirling a goblet in her hands, but she didn't drink. 

“Cut the wildfire out Cersei. Surrender, it’s over, done.” 

“It’s a gift from your father, he planted it there after all.” Cersei said 

“Ring the bell Cersei.” Daenerys said jaw shut. 

“Qyburn, ring the bell” Cersei said and turned to look at Daenerys again “what now dragon queen? Are you going to burn a pregnant woman alive?” 

“No. that child should not die for your sins.” 

Arya entered cersei’s chambers, needle in hand 

“It’s done Arya, she surrendered.” daenerys said 

“Great now she can die.” 

Drogon got closer to the window and Daenerys got off him, she entered the keep. 

“No, spare her life. She’s with child.” Daenerys said “once the child is born, then she can be executed.” 

“And leave my child motherless?” Cersei said taking a step forward, Arya went in front of Daenerys, needle still in hand 

“Your child has a father, ser Jamie Lannister, and an uncle Lord Tyrion Lannister.” 

“Both fools have abandoned me.” Cersei scoffed “Jamie rod to Winterfell and for what? That bastard Imp, I never liked him.” 

Daenerys held her hands in front of her. “Still the child will have a family aside it’s mother.” 

The door flew open and Jon stood there, with his men and the unsullied. Daenerys looked at Greyworm 

“Detain her and take her to the dungeons.” she commanded in Valyrian, Grey nodded and grabbed Cersei and took her. 

“Dany.” Jon said and went to her, “are you alright? Did she hurt you?” 

Daenerys shook her head and looked out the large window, there was still smoke, but it was quiet. For once KingsLanding was quiet. 

-

The infamous iron throne, a chair forged from the swords of the men her ancestors fought. A chair that has seen years. A chair she once dreamed of seeing up close. Her family's chair. A chair she had fought for since the beginning. Jon stood back as Daenerys got closer to the throne, he watched her admire it, touch it, yet not once did she sit on it. She then turned 

“Viserys made it sound like this chair was the greatest thing to ever live. Yet here i have it in front of me and it’s just a chair.” Daneerys then sat on it, it was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Immediately Jon bent the knee. Daenerys got off and walked down the steps 

“Rise.” she told Jon, Jon did as told, “rule with me husband. Together we can change Westeros.” 

“If that’s what you want, wife.” 

“You know what i want.” Daenerys said closing the distance between them. Jon was not much taller than her, he leaned down a little and caught her lips in his. Daenerys pulled away “what did you once tell me? That the witch was an unreliable source?” 

“Indeed I remember mentioning that.” Jon replied, confused on why she was bringing that up 

Daenerys grabbed his hand and set it on her lower abdomen, “you have some sort of magic husband, as i am with child.” 

Jon’s eyes widened, “a child? Truly?” 

“Truly.” Daenerys confirmed 

“When did you find out?” 

“2 days after our wedding.” 

“And you tell me now?” 

“Sorry?” Daenerys apologized 

Without replying Jon pressed his lips over hers, “im really about to fuck you in front of that ugly chair.” 

Daenerys smirked, “what’s stopping you? I'm certainly not.” 

Jon growled and began undo-ing the laces of her skirts. 

FIN 


End file.
